Rahasia Salju
by chit catt
Summary: ShinWakana— Shin memberi Wakana sebuah rahasia agar musim dingin yang dibencinya segera berlalu.


Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, bulir-bulir salju kali ini turun dari langit yang menghampar kelabu dengan begitu cepat. Seolah berlomba, tak memerlukan waktu lama baginya untuk dapat membius seluruh penjuru Jepang dengan nuansa beku. Dalam sekejap saja salah satu negara tersibuk di dunia itu telah disulap menjadi sebuah padang putih yang sunyi.

Meskipun para penduduk negeri Sakura terkenal dengan daya tahannya terhadap dingin, tetap saja tak mampu melawan suhu udara yang hanya beberapa lebihnya di atas nol derajat celcius, dan dikabarkan akan semakin turun menjelang tengah malam nanti. Mereka memilih untuk mengalihkan saja seluruh aktivitas ke dalam ruangan daripada harus berkonfrontasi dengan cuaca.

Beruntung ini adalah zaman yang serba mutakhir. Sehingga paradoks dengan kondisi di luar sana, para insan kini bisa menghadirkan kehangatan pulau tropis ke dalam rumah. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ditawarkan alat penghangat yang beberapa minggu terakhir sering menghiasi layar kaca.

Akan tetapi, tak peduli betapa pun praktisnya kehidupan modern ini, Koharu Wakana tidak begitu menyukai musim dingin.

.

.

_Musim dingin, penantian yang panjang._

* * *

**Eyeshield 21** Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata

* * *

"Ah."

Wakana bergumam.

Hawa dingin yang menyusupi kamarnya melalui celah-celah kapiler membuat ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Sejak semalam gadis mungil itu berusaha membuat dirinya hangat di dalam balutan selimut tebalnya.

Akan tetapi karena terlalu banyak membuat lilitan, Wakana pun harus berakhir dengan naas. Gadis itu terjungkal dari tempat tidur, dengan kaki yang masih berada di ranjang sementara sisanya terbaring di lantai. Ditambah selimut yang membelit tubuh bagian atasnya, ia praktis menjadi seperti _teru-teru bozu_ digantung terbalik.

Menyadari posisi konyolnya, Wakana lantas berusaha melepaskan diri dari selimut yang membelitnya. Namun ini justru membuat ia terjungkal semakin parah. Kali ini gadis itu tak ubahnya seperti tupai sedang main akrobat.

Ia pun akhirnya menyerah. Sembari merasakan dingin yang perlahan menjalar melalui syaraf yang tersembunyi di balik kulit putihnya, gadis itu menatap langit-langit dalam hening.

_Pip. Pip. Pip._

Lamat-lamat Wakana mendengar bebunyian yang disinyalir berasal dari meja di samping ranjang. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Itu alarm. Biasa berbunyi saat gadis itu memang harus menyudahi bunga tidurnya untuk kembali ke kehidupan nyata.

_Pip! Pip! Pip!_

"Sudah pagi?" gumam gadis berambut panjang itu saat mendengar bunyi alarm untuk kedua kalinya. Namun ia masih terbaring di lantai kayu, enggan untuk buru-buru beranjak.

_Pip! Pip! Pip!_

Alarm berbunyi semakin nyaring, agaknya membuat gadis itu jengah. "Iya deh, iya." Katanya lirih seraya bangkit. Ditekannya tombol untuk mematikan alarm tersebut, kemudian ia berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di seberang ruangan.

Gadis mungil itu menyibakkan tirai untuk membiarkan sinar matahari –yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa ia dapatkan hari itu karena langit begitu mendung– masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia lantas membuka salah satu sisi jendela berkusen kayu untuk sekedar melihat keadaan di luar sana. Yang mana langsung disesalinya tak sampai lima detik kemudian.

Angin dengan sigap menerpa –atau lebih tepatnya menghempas, wajah gadis itu tepat saat jendela terbuka. Membuat cuping hidung serta daun telinganya seketika merasa beku, seperti baru ditempeli sebongkah es. Wakana kontan memejamkan mata dan baru membukanya kembali saat jendela sudah dipastikan tertutup.

Dilihatnya sekali lagi keadaan di luar sana namun kali ini cukup dari balik kaca.

Jalanan menampakkan rupa yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang biasa terlihat. Tokyo tidak sedang dipenuhi lautan manusia semenjak eksistensinya tergusur oleh salju yang menumpuk, meski tidak setebal di Hokaido seperti yang diberitakan dalam acara televisi semalam.

_Yah, coba saljunya lebih tinggi lagi, _harap gadis itu dalam hati.

Ini adalah musim dingin. Musim yang bagi sebagian besar orang adalah musim yang cukup menguntungkan, sebab ada setidaknya tiga alasan yang membuatnya terasa demikian.

Pertama, tidak ada musim lain selain ini yang mampu membuat sekolah serta perkantoran menolerir keterlambatan. Ditutupnya jalan dan stasiun karena salju adalah alasan klasik, namun dijamin keberhasilannya.

Kedua, pesta diskon hampir di seluruh _departement store_ untuk atribut khas musim dingin, lengkap mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Yang tentu saja jika dipakai semuanya sekaligus, hanya akan membuat cara berjalan manusia tak beda dengan penguin.

Ketiga –dan merupakan alasan yang paling utama,adalahhari libur. Baik libur biasa maupun libur ekstra yang tidak termasuk dalam agenda rutin. Yang juga berarti tidak ada kewajiban mengerjakan apapun dan tidak ada rutinitas menjemukan untuk beberapa saat. Hanya bersantai, bermalas-malasan dan libur.

"Koharu!" seseorang, yang bisa diketahui dari suaranya adalah wanita, memanggil nama kecil gadis itu dari balik pintu. "Kau sudah bangun? Katamu ada latihan pagi!" lanjutnya bertanya.

Wakana menoleh ke arah pintu. "Ya bu! Aku sedang siap-siap!" sahutnya asal. Kemudian segalanya kembali hening.

Gadis itu lantas mendesah. Mengutuki kebodohannya karena sempat melupakan hal yang paling penting.

Benar juga.

Tidak jadi soal apakah sekolah libur atau tidak, karena para penggila bola karet lonjong berwarna oranye masih eksis di dunia ini. Berkumpul dalam sebuah klub bernama White Knights untuk –dengan tidak bosan-bosannya– melakukan olahraga yang biasa disebut _American Football_. Berlari, saling tubruk dan melempar bola. Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit.

Kecuali hari istirahat yang memang tercantum dalam agenda klub, misalnya rehat pascapertandingan atau sebangsanya, tak ada istilah libur dalam kamus mereka. Tak peduli hari libur sekolah, libur nasional, bahkan jika ada libur internasional sekalipun, mereka tidak akan pernah absen berlatih.

Semua hanya demi satu tujuan, yaitu turnamen terbesar yang menjadi impian seluruh atlet _football_ SMA seJepang. _Christmas Bowl_.

Kadang Wakana ingin tahu apakah sirkuit otak mereka didesain secara khusus atau bagaimana, sehingga hanya ada _football_ dan _football_ saja yang ada di kepala mereka. Namun yang lebih ingin diketahuinya adalah ketidakberesan otaknya sendiri, sehingga bisa-bisanya ia dulu mendaftarkan diri sebagai manajer klub tidak beres tersebut.

Tapi pekerjaan menjadi manajer ini sepertinya tidak lebih berat daripada tugas seorang anak pemilik toko sayur.

Di toko ia harus menyortiri sendiri semua buah dan sayur yang masuk, kemudian mencuci mereka satu persatu agar tampilannya menjadi lebih komersil. Tak jarang ia merangkap sebagai penjaga kasir, penyedia layanan pesan antar, serta _cleaning service_ dadakan saat toko tutup.

Kadang juga masih harus menyabarkan diri ketika menghadapi pelanggan –kebanyakan dari mereka adalah ibu-ibu rumah tangga, yang bawel dan pelit. Tersenyum manis, sambil berusaha menerangkan pada mereka bahwa harga naik karena stoknya memang sedang sedikit. Bukan karena memanfaatkan anomali pasar, yang tengah gencar memburu bahan _nabe,_ untuk mengeruk keuntungan.

Aah. Merepotkan bukan?

Itulah yang mendasarinya melarikan diri dengan menjadi manajer klub _American Football_.

Sebab tugas manajer hanyalah seputar menghadiri dan merekam seluruh pertandingan yang diselenggarakan pada musim semi dan gugur. Membuat _back-up_nya sebelum yang asli secara tidak sengaja dihancurkan Shin, menonton ulang seluruh rekaman pertandingan itu, kemudian mengolahnya menjadi data primer untuk bahan analisis klub.

Selain itu mengatur jadwal latihan dan pertandingan sesuai instruksi pelatih, mencatat perkembangan setiap pemain White Knights, menerima permintaan _sparing_ dari tim-tim lain, mengecek kelayakan peralatan, memesan konsumsi untuk pertandingan–

–Eh? Setelah ditimbang-timbang ternyata keduanya sama saja.

Padahal yang Wakana inginkan hanyalah bersantai, terutama di musim yang membuat malas seperti ini. Akan tetapi yang manapun yang ia pilih, pada akhirnya musim dingin hanya bisa berarti satu hal. Bekerja lebih keras.

Oleh karena itu, musim dingin bagi seorang Koharu Wakana adalah musim yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Meski begitu, ada satu alasan yang membuatnya tetap bertahan dalam rutinitas yang menjemukan ini.

.

* * *

.

"Sebab hanya bayi yang merengek minta libur karena cuaca yang cuma begini saja!"

_Tuh kan!_

Wakana hanya bisa mencelos saat mendengar ceramah Shogun –yang sebenarnya hanya supaya tidak ada yang mangkir dari latihan khusus, menusuk dirinya tepat pada sasaran.

Memang sih. Gadis itu sudah tahu bahwa hari libur dan Ojou White Knights merupakan sebuah padu padan yang absurd. Apalagi Shogun sepertinya tambah gila latihan semenjak kekalahan tim itu dari _Devil Bats_ beberapa waktu lalu. Akan tetapi kalau Shogun yang menegaskan ulang padanya, rasanya jadi –_yah_, seperti patah hati dua kali. Meski Wakana sendiri belum pernah merasakannya, tapi begitulah kira-kira.

Hari ini latihan dipindahkan ke _gymnasium_ karena lapangan tempat mereka biasa berlatih tertutup salju cukup tebal. Sebenarnya masih bisa digunakan, namun Shogun berpendapat membersihkan tempat itu hanya akan membuang banyak waktu latihan yang berharga. Jadi waktu latihan hari ini hanya diisi dengan analisis rekaman pertandingan serta _body building_.

Setelah ceramah Shogun yang panjang seusai latihan, hampir seluruh pemain _White Knights_ pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali. Membuat ruang latihan bergaya klasik itu sepi lantaran hanya tersisa dua orang yang masih berada di sana.

.

.

Wakana meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Berusaha membuat dirinya senyap, sembari memandangi seseorang selain dirinya yang masih tinggal di ruangan itu. Seseorang yang selama ini menjadi alasannya bertahan dalam tim.

Sang pemain bernomor punggung 40 aka si jenius yang pekerja keras. _Perfect player_ yang merupakan kapten baru tim Ojou White Knights. Seseorang yang tubuh serta hatinya –dan mungkin seluruh dunianya, hanya berporos pada _American Football_.

Dalam dua kata; Seijuurou Shin.

Pemuda tampan itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatannya mengangkati barbel setelah _push-up_ dengan ibu jari, hingga sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Wakana di sana.

Biasanya ia yang paling cepat meninggalkan lapangan seusai latihan sore untuk melanjutkannya dengan latihan ekstra. Namun hari ini pemuda itu justru yang terakhir, selain Wakana, berada dalam _gymnasium_. Tentu saja untuk alasan yang sama, yaitu latihan ekstra.

Dalam hal begini saja Wakana sangat bersyukur atas menumpuknya salju di luar sana. Mungkin ini yang disebut mengambil hikmah dari sebuah kemalangan.

Meskipun sekali lagi, pemuda itu tampaknya sama sekali tak mengacuhkan kehadiran Wakana di ruangan itu. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang disadari oleh pemuda itu hanyalah dentum barbel yang dinaik-turunkannya.

Hikmah dari kemalangan? Rasanya pepatah itu lebih tepat dibalik saja. Atau setidaknya ditambah menjadi kemalangan dari sebuah hikmah kemalangan. Atau setidaknya–

Ah, sudahlah. Semakin lama gadis itu semakin tidak dapat memusatkan pikirannya. Suara dentuman barbel Shin yang berpola membuat konsentrasinya sama sekali terpecah. Rasanya semua begitu berat dan ia tak kuasa menahannya.

…dan begitulah semua yang nampak di matanya kemudian mengabur menjadi hitam.

.

* * *

.

_Ng? _

_Sunyi. _

_Di mana irama itu?_

_Mengapa berhenti?_

_Terang. Kemudian gelap. _

_Ada bayang seseorang. Siapa? Siapa itu?_

.

"Manajer?"

Wakana menggeliat kecil. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum retina matanya dapat kembali menangkap bayang dengan jelas. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Wakana mampu mencerna informasi di hadapannya.

Seijuurou Shin, dengan ekspresi yang sulit diterjemahkan, akhirnya mendapati kehadiran Koharu Wakana di sana, yang sayang sekali sedang terjebak dalam kondisi konyol, yaitu ketiduran di sudut _gym_ sekolah.

Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Shin yang baru saja memanggilnya? Berhubung tidak ada orang lain dalam ruangan itu, dapat dipastikan jawabannya iya.

"Aaa!" seru Wakana yang kontan kalang-kabut. Ia segera berdiri sembari merapikan dirinya. "K-kau sudah selesai?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian berkata. "Kau bisa mati jika tiduran di sini dalam cuaca begini."

Kedegarannya mati beku dalam _gym_ sekolah memang bukan jalan yang bagus untuk mengakhiri hidup. Itu pun kalau gadis itu memang ingin mengakhiri hidup. Yang tentu saja tidak. Ia tidak mau mati di usia semuda ini, apalagi dengan cara yang konyol seperti itu.

Wajah gadis itu seketika merah padam. "Itu… Kunci _gym_ adalah tanggung jawabku, jadi…" sahutnya berusaha menerangkan.

Shin yang mendadak paham, lantas berkata. "Maaf."

"Eh? Ap-apa?" Wakana tergugup tidak mengerti atas perlakuan Shin yang tiba-tiba dan tidak biasa.

"Manajer tadi menungguku selesai, bukan?" terka pemuda itu.

"Ehm. Yah, begitulah… Ta-tapi tidak masalah, kok. Sungguh!" sahut Wakana.

"Tidak, bagaimanapun ini salahku sehingga manajer hampir mati kedinginan." Tegas Shin.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu memerah. _Aduh, Shin... Bagian yang itu jangan diungit-ungkit dong!_

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, ya?" tawar gadis itu. Shin pun mengangguk.

Wakana merapikan barangnya dan mengembalikan beberapa peralatan pada posisinya semula. Setelah itu ia memakai mantel sekolah, menutup pintu _gym_ kemudian menguncinya. Untung saja tadi ia sudah membersihkan ruang klub, karena rasanya malas sekali kalau harus bekerja lagi setelah tertidur barusan.

Gadis itu lantas menghampiri Shin yang sudah terlebih dulu berada di luar. Keduanya pun melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan tempat itu bersama.

Hm… Mungkin seperti inilah rasanya menang lotre. Ah, ralat. Mungkin seperti inilah rasanya mendapat jackpot.

.

* * *

.

Jalanan masih ditutupi salju meski tidak setebal tadi pagi. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak menjadi masalah bagi seorang Seijuurou Shin. Walaupun pemuda itu tidak terlalu jangkung, rupanya ia memiliki langkah yang lebar dan cepat. Sehingga sama seperti debar jantungnya, gadis itu melompat-lompat kecil supaya dapat menyamai langkah si pemuda.

Angin dingin berhembus, mengibarkan helai-helai rambut panjang gadis itu yang diikat tinggi. Ia kemudian mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu masih saja memasang ekspresi datar. Ia bahkan tidak tampak canggung dengan kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka.

Seperti salju yang dingin dan beku.

_**ol–ol–ol–ol–**_

Ponsel Wakana berbunyi.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan buru-buru mengambilnya dari dalam tas, sementara Shin terlihat kebingungan dengan suara yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan itu.

"Aaa–itu ponselku." terang gadis itu, kemudian mengecek kotak masuk di ponselnya. "Ada e-mail dari Sakuraba." Lanjutnya.

Pemuda itu tampak menautkan kedua alis. "Ponsel? E-mail? Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Wakana memandang Shin dengan takjub. Memang sih, legenda kegaptekan Shin sudah sering ia dengar –dan saksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri. Tapi tidak disangka di zaman yang serba modern ini, pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengenal ponsel.

Manajer tim Ojou _White Knights_ itu pun mencoba mencari penjelasan sesederhana mungkin, "Apa kau tahu soal telepon kabel?" tanya gadis itu pada akhirnya.

Shin mengangguk. "Yang dibuat dari dua buah kaleng dan dihubungkan dengan seutas tali, bukan?" sahut pemuda itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Wakana mengerjapkan mata sekali. Lagi-lagi takjub atas tingkat pemahaman Shin mengenai teknologi.

"I-iya. Itu benar…" timpal gadis itu setelah ia bisa kembali menguasai diri dari ketakjubannya. "Ponsel itu gunanya sama seperti telepon, hanya saja tidak memakai kabel. Sementara e-mail adalah semacam surat yang dikirim melalui ponsel."

"Oh, begitu." Sahut Shin yang kemudian termenung, "Lalu di mana tukang posnya?"

"Tukang pos?" Kerut di dahi gadis itu bertambah.

"Kau bilang email sama dengan surat."

Dengan adanya kalimat barusan, Wakana hampir saja menyerah.

Mungkin pemuda itu benar-benar manusia zaman es yang telah membeku ribuan tahun dan tak sengaja mencair pada abad ini. Hanya saja hal itu tidak dikonfirmasikan pada media karena urusan keamanan negara atau semacamnya.

"Tidak perlu tukang pos, karena ponsel memakai gelombang sebagai media penghantar." Gadis itu berkata lagi.

Shin masih terdiam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menggangguk dengan ekspresi antara paham dan tidak. "Lalu apa yang ada dalam surat Sakuraba?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan bahasan yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Eh?" seru Wakana yang tidak siap dengan perubahan topik yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. "Sakuraba memberitahu… kalau kereta sedang berhenti beroperasi…"

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita pulang jalan kaki saja." Sambung pemuda itu ringan. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan adanya arti lebih dalam pernyataan barusan, ataupun pipi gadis itu yang jadi semerah tomat karenanya.

Wakana pun mengedarkan pandangan untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang tidak karuan. Didapatinya penjual ubi manis asongan sedang menjajakkan dagangannya di bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Ah! Aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik!" seru Wakana, "Tunggu sebentar ya!"

Ia lantas meninggalkan pemuda itu. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu kembali pada Shin yang patuh saja menunggunya. Kedua tangan Wakana mendekap bungkusan yang hangat, ditilik dari kepulan asap yang menaunginya. Aroma manis seperti madu menguar dari dalam bungkusan itu. "Ayo jalan!" seru Wakana ceria.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Shin pada Wakana yang sibuk mengunyah ubi.

"Ubi manis." sahut gadis itu. "Masih hangat lho! Mau?" lanjutnya menawarkan.

Shin melirik Wakana sekilas, kemudian berkata, "Mengatur pola diet itu sangat penting bagi seorang atlet, sehingga aku berusaha menjaga persentase karbohidrat pada kisaran 55-67%. Karena tiap gramnya mengandung 4,1 kkal, berarti jumlah karbohidrat yang harus kukonsumsi setiap hari jika dihitung dari berat badanku adalah…"

Wakana terkikik saat mendengar Shin mulai berceloteh panjang lebar dengan pidato yang sangat khas dirinya. Selain Amefuto, hanya hal ini saja yang bisa membuat Shin berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat panjang. Gadis itu menatap si pemuda yang masih saja berbicara, sambil mencari _timing_ yang tepat untuk melancarkan serangan dadakan.

"…dengan demikian aku sudah menyerap nutrisi yang kubutuhkan dengan komposisi yang seimbang. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak bisa makan a–"

_Sekarang!_

Wakana pun menjejalkan sepotong ubi ke dalam mulut Shin dengan paksa. Potongan yang cukup besar, tapi rupanya muat juga. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Manis." Sahut Shin yang terus mengunyah potongan ubi dan menelannya sampai habis, alih-alih meludahkannya.

"Yaa, sama-sama…" timpal Wakana sambil tersenyum puas.

.

* * *

.

Serbuk-serbuk putih kembali turun dari angkasa dengan anggunnya. Secara perlahan membuat lintasan vertikal imajiner, kemudian bergabung dengan ribuan bulir lain yang sudah terlebih dulu menyapa tanah.

Wakana menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap langit yang tertutup mega. Dinginnya salju membuat otot wajahnya kembali mengendur. "Shin…" pangilnya lirih.

Sang _linebacker_ bernomor punggung 40 itu masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apakah Shin menyukai musim dingin?" ujar gadis itu setengah bergumam.

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Bisa diduga sih." Timpal gadis itu. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari Shin ke arah gumpalan awan kelabu. "Meskipun namanya Turnamen Musim Gugur, tetap saja puncaknya –_Christmas Bowl_– ada di musim dingin. Iya kan?"

Shin memandang gadis itu melalui sudut matanya. "Kau sendiri?" ia ganti bertanya.

Wakana terdiam.

"Tidak suka?" tanya pemuda itu lebih lanjut.

Gadis itu menggeleng, membuat rambut ekor kudanya berayun lembut. "Tidak tahu." Sahutnya. "Kurasa aku menyukai salju, tapi tidak suka musim dingin."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, salju akan terlihat paling indah saat puncak musim dingin tiba. Tapi aku berpendapat bahwa salju yang tengah mencair, itulah yang terbaik." Ujar gadis itu. "Oleh karena itu, aku sangat menantikan saat-saat pergantian dari musim dingin ke musim semi."

"Hmm… Aku tidak begitu mengerti." Timpal Shin.

Wakana menyunggingkan senyum. "Salju yang turun pada puncak musim dingin, bukankah terlampau beku sehingga membuat kita tidak ingin menyentuhnya? Lain halnya saat peralihan musim. Meskipun masih dingin, salju mulai bisa melebur dengan sekelilingnya."

Shin mengangguk, pertanda ia paham sekarang.

Namun hanya secara harfiah saja, karena ia tidak mengetahui adanya esensi dalam pernyataan Wakana barusan.

Ia tidak mengerti bahwa salju yang turun pada puncak musim dingin, terlihat begitu dingin sehingga rasanya mampu memadamkan api yang menyala. Mengisutkan bunga bermekaran, juga membekukan aliran merah dalam nadi.

Ia tidak mengerti bahwa salju yang turun pada puncak musim dingin, terlihat begitu putih sehingga rasanya mampu membutakan tiap pasang mata yang menatapnya.

Ia tidak mengerti bahwa salju pada puncak musim dingin, terlihat begitu agung sehingga tak ada yang berani mendekat, apalagi menyandingkan diri dengannya.

Ia tidak mengerti bahwa ialah sang salju.

Dan semakin hebat sang salju pada musim dingin, baik di dalam maupun di luar lapangan, berarti semakin panjang pula waktu yang harus ditempuh untuk dapat melihatnya mencair. Dan ini agaknya cukup menyulitkan juga, karena gadis itu tidak bisa menidurkan perasaannya selama musim dingin yang tak berujung ini.

Jadi ia hanya bisa menunggu sembari berharap sang salju segera menyadari bahwa ada musim semi yang tengah menantinya.

"Tapi menunggu proses mencair salju itu benar-benar melelahkan." Gumam gadis itu.

"Dan kau tidak suka menunggu?" terka si pemuda.

"Ya. Begitulah." Sahut Wakana.

Pemuda itu tampak terdiam dan berpikir. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wakana. "Manajer, coba buka tanganmu." Ucap pemuda itu pada akhir heningnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu. Namun karena Shin tidak menjawab, Wakana pun mengerjakan saja apa yang diperintahkan pemuda itu. Ia membuka satu telapak tangannya sembari mencoba menerka apa yang ingin dilakukan Shin.

"Sudah. Lalu?" gadis itu bertanya lagi.

"Perhatikan." Jawab Shin ringkas, membuat Wakana semakin tidak mengerti.

Tidak ada yang istimewa di sana, tentu saja. Yang ada hanyalah bulir-bulir salju yang terus berjatuhan dan menimpa tangan mungilnya. Bulir-bulir salju yang langsung menguap di udara ketika bertemu dengan kulit putihnya. Begitu sederhana dan cepat, hingga ia hampir tidak bisa menyaksikannya.

Gadis itu lantas menyadari sesuatu. "Ah!" serunya.

"Salju," ujar Shin, "sebenarnya tidaklah sedingin itu. Kurasa jika kau berani membuka tanganmu untuk meraih salju, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk ia bisa mencair. Dan…"

Kedua mata gadis itu membulat, menatap Shin nyaris tidak percaya.

Pemuda itu benar. Mungkin selama ini gadis itu terlalu takut pada dinginnya salju, sehingga ia tak berani meraihnya. Mungkin selama ini gadis itu terlalu takut, sehingga musim dingin pun tak kunjung berlalu. Mungkin penyebab musim semi tak juga tiba adalah karena selama ini ia hanya menunggu dan menunggu.

Gadis itu pun menanti Shin untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Pemuda itu pasti tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah memberikan sesuatu yang begitu besar untuknya, yaitu keberanian.

Tapi Shin belum terlihat akan segera selesai berbicara.

"…hal ini sesuai dengan persamaan; kalor sama dengan masa dikali kalor jenis dikali delta suhu. Sehingga untuk memanaskan satu gram es –atau dalam hal ini salju– yang bersuhu -20°C, dimana kalor jenis es adalah 2.090 Joule/kg°C, maka kalor yang diperlukan adalah..."

_._

–_Ng?_

.

"HUFPH! AHAHA!" Wakana tidak bisa menahan geli mendengar lanjutan kalimat Shin. Rupanya kalimat sebelumnya masih bersambung dengan penjabaran aplikasi rumus kalor, yang tentu saja membuatnya terdengar sangat 'Shin banget'. Wakana pun terpingkal sehingga ia harus memegangi perutnya yang bergoncang parah.

Pemuda itu menatap Wakana yang tertawa dengan sebelah alis yang sedikit terangkat. Tidak keberatan, ia hanya membiarkan saja tawa gadis itu berderai dengan indahnya.

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba juga di persimpangan dan ini berarti sudah saatnya untuk berpisah jalan.

"Terima kasih ya, Shin." Ucap Wakana sebelum pemuda itu pergi.

"Hn." Sahut pemuda itu.

"Eh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong aku baru sadar–" gadis itu kembali berujar, "–ternyata hari ini Shin lumayan banyak bicara!" serunya.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sembari memandangi Wakana. "Begitukah?" tanyanya.

"Iya! Biasanya Shin kan hanya bicara padaku kalau menyangkut soal Amefuto dan latihan saja." Cerocos gadis itu tanpa memperhatikan tatapan Shin yang tertuju padanya.

"Mungkin…" gumam Shin seraya termenung untuk berpikir. "Ini karena manajer adalah seseorang yang bisa membawa rasa bangga sebagai bagian dari tim." Putusnya, sembari mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Wakana.

Kini giliran Wakana yang tertunduk, berusaha mengingat-ingat di mana kiranya ia pernah mendengar kalimat serupa. Seketika ingatannya melayang pada majalah yang ada di sisi tempat tidurnya. Majalah yang memuat sesi wawancara Riko Kumabukuro dengan beberapa _top player_ Kanto, yang salah satunya adalah Shin.

Dan kalimat itu, seingatnya adalah jawaban Shin ketika si wartawan menanyainya perihal kriteria gadis yang disukai.

Eliminasi tiga belas kata awal dan sisakan hanya tiga kata terakhir: gadis yang disukai.

Kembang api di jantung Wakana seketika membuat sebuah ledakan besar.

.

.

_EEEEEEHH?_

.

.

Shin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba gelagapan karenanya. Ia kemudian berjalan memunggungi Wakana untuk pergi ke seberang. Sesaat sebelum menjauh, pemuda itu berhenti dan melihat gadis itu melalui bahunya. Sekilas ujung bibir pemuda itu tampak tertarik ke atas.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk turnamen tahun depan." Kata pemuda itu.

"Ha-Hai!" seru Wakana.

Dan pemuda itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan si gadis yang wajahnya merah padam dan jantung yang sedang sibuk melakukan olahraga _bungee jumping._

.

.

.

.

_Jika kau berani membuka tanganmu untuk meraih salju, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk ia bisa mencair._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

–_**The End–**_

* * *

**A/N** OOC Parah? Gombal? Pasaran? EYD ancur-ancuran? Alur nggak jelas? Terlalu cepat? Be nice to me, please. :) (PS: Saya bener-bener lupa, Shin itu punya HP atau nggak?)

Pesan sponsor: Jangan lupa untuk menominasikan fic-fic favorit Anda dalam **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010**. Bulan nominasi masih dibuka hingga tanggal 25 Desember 2010 dan bulan polling akan dimulai tanggal 1 Januari 2011. Join grup FB, klik profil IFA atau PM saya untuk keterangan lebih lanjut.

_Be participated and be the winner! Eyeshield 21, Banzai!_


End file.
